


makin' heads turn (can't stop looking at you)

by femrys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Here we go, I wrote this years ago, Oh, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and, for the real tags, it's purely self indulgent, just give it a read, louis is a girl, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femrys/pseuds/femrys
Summary: A self indulgent fic where Louis and Harry stumble home after a night out.





	makin' heads turn (can't stop looking at you)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyo! I found this shit sitting on my notes for years and I decided to post it because why not. This is just a load of smut and a bit of feelings. I hope you enjoy. A comment or a kudo would be nice!

Harry has Louis pinned against the door before it even slammed shut. He immediately dives in for her lips because he can't help himself, can't get enough. He parts Louis' lips with his tongue, warm and wet, Louis opening up for him eagerly.

His hands are sliding up and down her sides, then along her back, until his hands come in contact with her ass, squeezing both cheeks roughly. She whimpers at that as he lets out a moan, both sounds getting lost somewhere between their mouths as they snog heavily in their doorway.

Harry kisses her harder, sucking on her tongue for a long moment, moaning at her sweet taste, partly from the fruity drink she drank earlier, before pulling off. Before Louis can let out a whine of protest, Harry was already trailing wet kisses along her jaw, down to her neck and nibbling at her sweet spot.

Louis lets out a keening noise, as Harry continues to press wet, open-mouth kisses on her neck, one hand tangling through his luscious curls, the other palming him roughly through his jeans.

"Harry," She tugs on his hair until his face is level with hers, their faces only a breath apart. "Do something, please."

"What do you want, baby?" Harry asks, trailing his lips from her chin to her earlobe, sucking the supple flesh in his mouth.

"Want you, Harry, please, so bad," Louis begs, gasping when Harry bites at her lobe. "Nngh."

"Hmm, need you to use your words, baby," Harry rasps against her ear, skillfully kneading her cheeks in both hands. It's his favorite thing to do. He used to be a baker, you see.

"Mmmh, want your mouth, yes, want your fingers," Louis moans out as Harry slots his thigh between her legs and pulls her closer by her ass, planting kisses all over her neck. "Want your cock, fuck, want it so much, please."

Harry bites her neck at that, licks over the spot he bit and hums. "Yeah?" Harry starts sucking and licking at her neck. He maneuvers them quickly so he has Louis pinned against the wall instead. "Tell me how much you want it. Tell me how you want me, baby."

Louis whines, but complies.

"Want your mouth on me, want you to eat me out until I'm sensitive, writhing on your tongue," Harry starts to hike up her tight red speckle tube dress, caressing every inch of skin revealed, while his mouth works at her collarbones. "Want that so much. Want your thick, fat cock inside me. Want you to fuck me, fuck me so hard til I can't walk straight. Want you so much, Harry, always, fuck, please."

Harry stops all his ministrations abruptly when his hands settle on her hips where he's met with bare skin instead of being concealed by any kind of fabric. Louis lets out a huff of impatience.

His thumb starts tracing circles at her bare hips, looks down and sees that she isn't wearing anything underneath her dress. She's so wet already, her pussy glinting in the dim light. It's gorgeous.

Harry growls, tightening his grip on her hip, his other hand coming up to cradle her face and goes in for a deep kiss. He's so hard, god. "Fuck, baby, no panties? So naughty, my dirty girl." He mutters against her lips.

"Your dirty girl. Hmmm, no bra either," She mutters back, hands finding his and places them on her own chest, his hands reflexively grabbing handfuls of supple flesh.

Harry swallows Louis' whimper, pulls away and starts pulling on the zip in front of Louis' tube dress, loosening the pressure on her breasts.

He takes her tits out, and gives them another squeeze. "Tits so big and nice for me," he plants a few wet kisses along each boob, "Always wanna touch and suck and fuck them, make a mess out of them." He says to her chest, reverently. Her boobs are holy and heavenly, sue him.

He takes his sweet time on her boobs, so nice and pillowy soft, kissing, nibbling and licking over them, Louis letting out pleased little noises, before taking a nipple in his mouth. Louis gasps, hands tangling through Harry's curls and holds him there.

Harry sucks hard at the nub while pinching the other between his fingers.

He chances a glance up at Louis, and sees her already looking at him, biting her lip. Her eyes are clouded with lust, only a ring of ocean blue peeking through her irises. Her caramel hair framing her face like a halo, cascading curls that fall just a bit below her breasts. God, she's so beautiful. She's so beautiful and she's all his.

He closes his eyes and moans around her nipple making Louis shudder. He flicks his tongue around the hard nub a few times, repeats the treatment to the other nipple, then moves down, nibbling at her abs. He sucks and bites and licks, littering bruises all over her body.

Louis' dress lay a pitiful heap on the floor, discarded sometime in between licks and kisses. They both freeze, realizing how Louis' completely bare and Harry's still completely dressed.

Louis, at this realization, bustles, quickly latching on Harry's belt buckle and tries her hardest to undo it with shaking fingers. She presses their lips together, just to take some edge off. Harry kisses her back, but then stifles a laugh against her mouth, when she huffs out a frustrated growl.

"Stupid belt buckle." Louis scowls, slapping said belt buckle and crossing her arms across her chest.

She looks ridiculous, being naked and all, but Harry only looks at her fondly, and goes in to kiss the crease between her brows. He feels them smooth out easily.

"Hey, baby, it's okay. I know you're excited. But let me handle this." He smirks, amused at how quick the scowl reappeared on her pretty face. He's so in love, fuck.

"And you're not?" She rolls her eyes. "The huge bulge in your pants says otherwise."

Harry suppresses his smile, but he knows he's failing miserably.

He doesn't reply, just goes down on his knees in front of her and lifts her right leg over his shoulder, not breaking eye contact. Louis looks back at him intently, face curious and excited at once.

"Yeah?" He asks and Louis nods before he even finished asking.

That's all he needed before he's diving in, tongue first, licking up a wet stripe from Louis' lips up to her swollen clit. She gives a full body shudder above him.

He closes his eyes and groans, her taste and her smell and her fucking feel were all too much at once, making his head a bit dizzy. The first lick always gets to him the most.

When he hears Louis' impatient whine, he comes to and resumes licking at her. He buries his face deeper, the tip of his nose brushing her clit, wanting more of her sweet-smelling musk.

He pokes his tongue in her hole tentatively, just teasing.

Louis lets out a high-pitched whimper, the heel of her shoe digging into his back and he looks up, her fingers scratching at his scalp.

Her eyes are closed, head tilted back, face flushed, lips red and bitten, back arched from the wall, and fuck, she already looks so wrecked and they've barely even started.

"Baby, hey, Look at me." Harry said, hot breath spilling over her cunt. She slowly opens her eyes, blinks them a few times, and looks down at him. "I want you to watch me while I eat you out. Can you do that for me, baby?" He squeezes her thigh, and presses a kiss there.

Louis nods, too overwhelmed to form words. Her mind is a jumbled mess of Harry, Fuck, Yes, More, Please, and So good.

"Good girl, my good girl." Harry says, before he's diving back in.

This time, he eats her out with more fervor. He laps at her lips hungrily, slobbering all over her pussy, making her even wetter, then slurping her up like she's the first sign of water in a desert. She tastes so good, tastes of skin and sea and so distinctly Louis. It's delicious.

Her eyes stay on him the entire time, being his good girl. He's focused on eating her, but he glances up at her at every chance he gets. The wet sounds of sucking and licking and slurping mixed with their occasional moans and groans are the only sounds heard. It's absolutely erotic.

He licks upwards, points the tip of his tongue on her clit and swirls.

"Fuck, Harry, so good. Don't stop, please." So Harry doesn't.

He swirls his tongue around her clit a few more times before he's closing his mouth around it and sucks hard, Louis letting out a choked sob. Then, he plunges two fingers in her pussy as he sucks on her clit, sliding in smoothly with how wet she is.

He starts fucking his fingers in and out of her slowly, contrast to the harsh sucks on her clit. Then, he's fucking his tongue in alongside his fingers. Louis gasps, and then starts riding Harry's face, wanting him deeper. She's moaning uncontrollably, a beautiful melody to Harry's ears.

His knees hurt from kneeling too long but he doesn't care. He just closes his eyes and relishes in her taste, in how wet and warm and tight she is, in how her thighs are trembling on both sides of his head.

"Harry, babe, I'm getting close, fuck." Louis tugs on his hair, making him stop and look up at her.

Louis moves so she's standing upright, her leg feeling a bit numb from not moving much in a while. She gently pats his shoulder twice, urging him to stand up as well. She helps him up, his knees nearly buckling. She steadies him with a hand to his hip, the other tilting his chin closer to her.

"That was so good, babe. Got me so close already." Louis smiles at him, leaning in for a quick peck. Harry just hums against her lips. He slips his tongue in her mouth so she can taste herself. The kiss turned filthy immediately, Louis letting out a sound akin to a growl as she sucks on his tongue, milking it of her taste.

Harry's starting to get impatient though, their foreplay has already lasted too long, so he grips Louis' bare hips and starts walking them towards what he hopes is the direction of their room without breaking their heated kiss.

Louis starts fiddling with his blue button down, easily undoing the last three buttons Harry bothered to button down. She huffs against his lips, muttering something under her breath which he's pretty sure goes, "Stupid buttons, stupid shirt, my stupid boy."

He's smiling so big and Louis quickly notices this, so she hits him on his bare chest playfully, corners of her lips already tugging up in a smile. "You're so stupid."

"You're so gorgeous." Harry retorts, making her roll her eyes but she's still smiling.

"You're such a sap, I hate you so much." She kisses him then, making her words futile.

"I love you so much and I'm gonna show you just how much." He kisses her back, tongue first, wanting to speed things up. He starts walking them backwards again, Louis pulling at the hem tucked under his jeans, then pushing at his shoulders to remove his shirt.

They leave a trail on the floor up to their bedroom with Harry's clothes, until he's only in his white Calvin Klein briefs, standing in the middle of their room, hard cock tenting out, his leaking tip poking out at the top. He's been hard for what feels like ages, steadily dripping too, which is why his briefs are so wet and leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination.

"Get your cock out." Louis says, urgency evident in her voice. Harry doesn't even make a show of it, just rids himself of the offending piece of fabric, cock slapping hard against his abs as it sprung free.

Louis' looking at him hungrily, biting her lips as she stares unashamedly at Harry's dick. He's long and thick, with a prominent vein popping out the underside, the head a peach-salmony color, glistening with precome. The balls of his cock are the perfect size, if there's even such thing. Not too small, and not too big either. They're a dark shade of pink.

Nothing she's never seen before. But.

His cock is just so pretty, and she can't help but marvel at it every time they have sex. She's so grateful for it. And of course, you know, Harry. Definitely.

She grabs his cock and starts stroking, her thumb pressing on his wet head, uses his precome to make the glide easier. His eyes close at the sweet friction and he barely stifles a groan, having neglected his cock to focus on Louis' pleasure.

He doesn't notice Louis abruptly getting on her knees in front of him, too wrapped up in his own arousal, so he doesn't expect the warm, wet heat enclosing around the head of his cock.

His eyes fly open, grabbing at Louis' hair as she suckles at his head for a bit, takes him down all the way and moans around him, sending vibrations all over his body, then flicks her tongue to his slit a few times before pulling off with a pop, planting a soft kiss on his wet head.

When Louis pulls back from his cock, a trail of spit and precome connects her lush lips to his tip. She sucks the trail in her mouth and licks her lips, staring intently into Harry's eyes. "Just wanted a quick taste."

And. Harry's had enough. He growls as he pulls her up, pushes her back on their bed, Louis opening up her legs for him, and he crawls over her, attaching their lips immediately. He'll never tire of kissing Louis.

They snog for what seems like the hundredth time that night, mouths hungrily lapping over the other and hands roaming all over expertly. Louis then gets a hold of Harry's cock, strokes him thrice, nice and slow, and then she's guiding his cock into her pussy.

They both let out sighs of relief into their kiss, like saying finally, like they've been waiting for this for too long. Too long, indeed.

Harry keeps pushing and pushing until he bottoms out, his balls snug against her ass. He keeps kissing her, tongue delving deep in her mouth, exploring every crevice, tasting happiness and love.

Louis' arms settle around his neck, fingers sifting through his curls and tugs a bit. He groans, feels her thighs lock around his hips, and Harry takes that as an okay for him to move. He pulls back until only the head of his cock is inside her, then pushes back in hard, both of them gasping into their kiss.

Harry pulls back from their kiss and looks at Louis, their eyes meeting lovingly. They stare into each other's eyes, like they do almost every time they have sex. No matter what the position, they always make do.

Harry gets a good rhythm going, the pace of his hips matching the beat of his heart. It doesn't take long for him to find her sweet spot, Louis letting out a wail so he angles his hips just right to keep nailing it.

"Fuck yes, right there babe, keep fucking me like that, so good," Louis blabbers, a string of obscenities pouring out of her mouth.

"Yeah? This what you wanted? You want it harder?" Harry doesn't wait for a reply before he's pounding into her harder and faster, the sound of skin slapping against skin harmonizing with their noises of pleasure.

"Fuck babe, I'm so close, please, kiss me," Louis pleads, her hips meeting Harry's thrusts harshly.

Harry leans in slowly, gets a hand between them and starts rubbing her clit. His breath ghosting over her lips as she lets out a gasp. He whispers, "I love you so much, my baby," into the space between their mouths before closing the distance and kisses her passionately.

Louis comes at his words, because they're so disgustingly domestic, mouth opening on a gasp against his lips. She tightens around him and manages to gasp out an "I love you so much, my Harry," back, and then he feels himself tense above her as he shoves his cock in her so deep.

Harry comes so hard, his vision almost turning white, as he spurts ropes and ropes of hot come inside of her. He feels his own come around his throbbing and pulsing cock and fuck, it's too soon to get hard again. He hasn't even pulled out yet. Christ.

They stay locked together for a bit, coming down from their highs. When Louis squirms, Harry slowly pulls out, some of his come dribbling out of her. The sight almost makes him bust another load on her. He resists, though his cock gives a feeble twitch.

He has the hottest girlfriend, so you couldn't really blame him.

He lays down beside her, nuzzling the side of her neck, as her hand comes up to caress his jaw. They both have soft smiles on their faces, basking in the afterglow.

"You're amazing. The most amazing woman in the world." Harry says against her neck, giving it a little kiss.

"No need to sweet talk me babe, you already got laid." Louis snorts, pats his jaw fondly.

Harry raises his head a bit, so he could plant a biting kiss on her cheek. "I'm not sweet talking you. I'm only stating facts. Besides, you're already mine. Which, is, another fact."

She smiles at that, always smiles at him, but says nothing.

Her smile is answer enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely suck I know.


End file.
